Coon and friends: Chaos Consumption
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: Butters mind controls the main four boys and it's up to the others to return them to normal. Powers are real and I suck at summaries. first South Park fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Let's spread some chaos!

**A/N: I do not own South Park or any of the characters in the story. They belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. By the way, everyone's powers are real and there is slight Bunny. Without further ado, let's get chaotic.**

 **Butters: I like that one, do you mind if I use it?**

 **Me: um, sure, I guess.**

 **Butters: golly gee, thanks. I thought I'd ask first, you know. In case you didn't want me to.**

 **Me: Butters? Never change**

Chapter one: Let's spread some chaos.

Kyle felt like something was off that morning. He didn't feel ill or anything, he just felt like something bad was gonna happen to him or his friends. His suspicion grew stronger when the coon alert system went off.

"Cewn and friends alert! Cewn and friends alert! All Cewn and friends report to the Cewn lair immediately!"

The annoying siren called from a far corner in his living room. He immediately ran to his room to change into his alter ego, the Human Kite. Running out the door, he spotted his best friend, Stan Marsh running out of his house dressed in his Toolshed outfit.

"Any idea what's happening, Kyle? I was eating breakfast when the call went out so this better not be pointless."

"No idea. But I did wake up feeling odd this morning. I was almost waiting for it."

"Now that you mention it..."

Stan started. He then figured that it was pointless so they started walking to Cartman's house. Stan then realized that he forgot his goggles.

"Aw crap. Wait up, I'll be right back."

When they got there, everyone else had already shown up. This didn't seem like a pointless call down like it usually is.

"Professor Chaos has been spotted breaking out of a science lab. I later saw a news report that some dangerous materials have been stolen. Oh, hey Stan. Kahl. Glad you felt the need to join us 5 minutes late."

"Sorry. I forgot my goggles. You can't be Toolshed without the goggles."

"I guess so. Anyways, I don't know exactly what was stolen, but I'll put up the news report on the monitor."

A midget in a bikini outside of the nearby lab is broadcasting the incident.

"Hi. Midget in a bikini here reporting outside the Denver science lab where a break in had occurred. Live footage of the incident revealed the robber to be the notorious Professor Chaos, who walked away with material that has been tested and proven to be able to control the minds of others."

Kenny was the first to speak up.

"Mind control?"

"That's not good." Kyle agreed.

They had to put a stop to Butters before he did anything he might regret. Rushing out of the coon lair (a.k.a. Eric's basement) they run off to confront the evil professor.

"Holy shit."

It appears that Professor Chaos has already started his reign of chaos and discord. People are running for their lives as Chaos minions are wreaking havoc. The professor can be seen on a monitor over U-Stor-It taunting the people on the streets.

"MUAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! FOOLISH MORTALS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM CHAOS?"

"CHAOS! This is not like you! Why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE, MYSTERION, I THINK IT'S TIME TO START A NEW GAME!"

"You'll never win, Chaos!"

"Oh really, Coon? If you think you can stop me, come and get me! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAH!"

The boys unanimously agreed to not all go in at once. They'll send in their strongest fighters and the others will come in after them if they aren't back in twenty minutes.

"Okay" Stan started. "What we'll do is; Mysterion, Human Kite, Coon, and I will go in first. And if we don't return in twenty minutes, Tupperware, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Mosquito, you will come in after us. Fast pass, Dr. Timothy, you stay out here and defend the base. If anyone attacks, fight back."

Stealthfully, the four heroes sneaked into the U-STOR-IT facility on the hunt for the evil professor. They needed to stay alert so that he couldn't sneak up on them. The last thing they need is to be mind controlled. Super heroes that are mind controlled into evil can only mean disaster. Kyle was flying above keeping a bird's eye view of the storage facility.

"Chaos minions are over to the left of you, Mysterion. They appear to be guarding something. A storage unit, figures."

"Wait!" The Coon whispered. "I know that unit. It belongs to General Disarray's grandmother. This is the place."

Preparing for a fight, the super heroes approached the storage unit, though they didn't get what they planned for. The minions spotted the four heroes approaching and ran.

"Ooohkay?" Human Kite said, confused.

What was Chaos up to? Human Kite landed next to his friends and they entered, not letting their guard down for even a second. The evil professor was standing there, waiting for them, the stolen mind control device at his side. His arms were crossed and he had a big, evil grin that, even while hiding behind the mask, made Mysterion blush and his stomach flutter. Evil or not, Chaos was cute. Though, the moment was short lived as Butters pulled out a button clicker and pressed it. A green light shot out of the device hitting all of them. Then, everything went black.

"It's been almost twenty minutes. I think it's time to go in after them Zzzzzzzzz." Mosquito inquired.

He was right, too. The boys were taking too long and everyone was worried. It wasn't like them to take this long, especially since they knew Butters was almost as much of a coward as Clyde. So if it is taking them this long something seriously bad must have happened. Mosquito flew up to see if he could see the coming only to be attacked in the sky. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"MOSQUITO!" Tupperware called out in alarm as he ran to his best friend's side.

Mosquito was okay, just dazed really. When they realized who their attacker was, though, it left them more than shocked, because, the one who knocked Clyde out of the sky was none other than Human Kite.


	2. Chapter 2: A Team Divided

**A/N: I still don't own shit folks**

Helping Mosquito to his feet, Tupperware was pissed. He knew they needed help, but Super Craig was pre occupied with being full fisticuffs with The Coon, Wonder Tweek is fighting Mysterion, and Fastpass is fighting Toolshed.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ATTACKING US?!"

"HAIL CHAOS!" was all the boys had to say.

Clyde regained flight and flew after Human Kite. It's payback time and Mosquito does not go down without a fight. Mosquitoes move faster than kites so he had no problems with dodging his attacks. Tupperware ran in to help Super Craig with Coon.

"Kyle, what's happened to you? What happened in there?"

"Hail Chaos!" was all he said.

What the fuck happened? Clyde was distracted, allowing Human Kite to land a hit. He was dazed for a moment, but even more pissed off. He flew after him, dodging eye lasers, and determined to bring this kite out of the sky.

Super Craig and Tupperware are having a hard time with The Coon. Having powerful punches doesn't do much when your enemy's fingers have actual physical claws on them. The fact that Craig doesn't really give a crap didn't help much. Tupperware joining in was great, though he was hoping Tweek would have instead. He has nothing against Tupperware; just he would have liked to fight alongside his boyfriend. He kept his head in the game, boxing the oversized rat. He was hit a few times. His face was bloodied and bruised. He had barely hit Cartman, but because of his powers, he did a lot of damage. Tupperware joining in on the fight was a treat because he needed a breather. Wiping the blood out of his eyes, he went to go help Tweek. Wonder Tweek was fighting Mysterion, and didn't feel like he was doing too well. None of his weather abilities seem to have any effect on the immortal being. Mysterion pulled a gun on Tweek but was cut off by a blow to the face.

"What the fuck dude?" Super Craig spat angrily.

"Hail Chaos." He answered, in his normal, Batman-esque voice.

Then, without warning, his gun fired.

"AH! FUCK!"

Craig was hit in the shoulder with the bullet. It hurt like hell. His vision became blurry as the pain got to him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, barely conscious. Mosquito fell out of the sky again after being hit by one of Human Kite's eye lasers. He is clearly hurt for real this time. Token's Tupperware was damaged and now Coon had full access to his face. Fastpass was clearly having better luck with is fight because Toolshed was running out of breath, and was really hurt. Being a speedster had its perks. When evil Toolshed tried speaking to him, though, he jumped back into reality.

"OW! FUCK! JIMMY, STOP! IT'S ME!"

"H-h-how d-do I kn-kno-knooo... h-how do I-I k-know y-you aren't tr-tricking m-me?"

"IF I WAS ONE OF THEM, I WOULD JUST BE SAYING 'HAIL CHAOS'! Besides, I'm only pretending to be controlled so I can find out what Chaos is up to! I'm not under his control, I swear!"

"B-bu-buuu buuu but w-wwhhy weren't y-you mi-mind co-cont-cotruuuu truu controlled?"

Stan tapped his goggles.

"Everyone else got direct blows to the face. I got these babies on. Besides, I'm a living power tool, have you ever heard of a power tool that can be mind controlled? Now, Jimmy, you have to promise not to say anything. At all. To anyone. Promise?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Okay. Now, knock me out. That way we can't be found out, and if we do, you snapped me out of it."

Jimmy nodded before hitting Stan over the head, wincing as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Then, he ran to help his friends. They needed to retreat. For the first time ever, Coon and Friends lost.

Stan slowly opened his eyes as he came to. The first thing he saw was a slightly concerned Professor Chaos standing over him. He quickly remembered what happened and decided to get back into the act. He quickly stiffened up and drained all emotion from his face.

"Are you alright, Toolshed?" Chaos asked, only slightly genuinely.

"Hail Chaos!" he replied, flatly

"Good. I almost thought that you were turned back to normal."

"Hail Chaos!"

"Is that really all you can say? I order you to say something else!"

"CHAOS! HAIL!" everyone in the room yelled at once.

Professor Chaos facepalmed.

"Never mind. Today is a celebration! Finally I, PROFESSOR CHAOS, have defeated coon and

friends forever! MUAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

'You defeated Coon and friends? We did all the work.' Stan thought to himself, being careful not

to say it out loud or change his facial expression.

He quickly glanced to the figures to his left and right; seeing his best friends like that made him

feel hurt inside. He needed to find a way to save them, but how? He quickly realized he must

have been spotted because Chaos suddenly turned around pointing at him.

"I KNEW IT!" He bellowed. "YOU AREN'T REALLY MIND CONTROLLED AT ALL!"


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's looking up Chaos

**A/N: Yeah, still nothing guys XD**

"Butters! Let's not get crazy here!" Stan cried in desperation.

"IT ISN'T 'BUTTERS' IT'S PROFESSOR CHAOS YOU FOOL! NOW WHY ARE YOU FAKING BEING UNDER MY CONTROL? DID TIMOTHY PUT YOU UP TO THIS?"

"Nonononononononono. I'm here on my own accord. I was trying to figure out what you were up to, please I need to get home my parents will be worried about me."

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, TOOLSHED! MYSTERION, COON, GRAB HIM! DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE! HUMAN KITE, GET A ROPE! Looks like we got ourselves a prisoner."

Jimmy, Timmy, Tweek, and all the other boys' parents are in the hospital. Token was only in for stitches but Craig and Clyde were in critical condition. Craig's parents arrived at the hospital in a frantic state. When they received a phone call that Craig was in the hospital with a gunshot wound to the shoulder they freaked. They demanded Tweek to tell them what had happened, which meant the gang had to tell their parents the truth. About their identities, their powers, everything. For the most part, the parents were okay with these powers, as long as they were fighting for good. The moment was cut a bit short when Jimmy's phone went off.

"He-hello?"

"JIMMY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"T-t-toolsh-sheeee sheeee t-toolsheeeee Toolshed?"

"They found out I was faking! I'm tied up right now and I need help! Can you get the other Coon and friends here?"

Tweek walked over and took the phone.

"Stan? I thought you were under Chaos' control."

"I wasn't. I was faking so I could be an inside man for the Coon and Friends but I was found out. I'm tied up and I can't move my hands to form scissors or something. Can you get over here? I need you!"

"No dice, Stan. Kenny shot Craig and Kyle blasted Clyde clear out of the sky, TWICE! The Coon and friends are down, dude. Until further notice you're on your own. I can go tell your mother the situation, and theirs, but that's as far as I can go. I can't do much without Super Craig and he's in surgery right now getting a bullet removed from HIS SHOULDER!"

"I'm sorry, Tweek, but please, Butters has plans for our friends while they are forced to do his bidding treating him like he's Hitler or something. All they do when he talks to them is pound their right fist in the air and say "Hail Chaos". Kyle is my best friend and I hate to see him like that. You fought them, right. Didn't it unsettle you that there were three people that you've known for a long time who had zero control of their lives. Do you think Kenny would have shot you, or Craig? Do you think Kyle would shoot Clyde out of the sky? And if we were talking a few years ago this statement would hold zero weight, but do you think Cartman would have attacked Token and Craig to that extent?"

Tweek thought of that for a second, but came up with something else to say.

"Wait, if you're tied up, how are you on the phone?"

"I'm practically all tools and machinery in an organic body. I'm talking to you in my head."

"I'M IN YOUR HEAD?! OH MY GOD THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Tweek, calm down!"

"I'm sorry Stan I have to go!"

"Tweek wait-"

He was cut off by the dial tone in his head. He mentally hung up and sighed.

"I'm never getting out of here." He said sadly. "I'm just not."

Tweek left the hospital determined to keep his promise to Stan. He was hesitant to knock on the door but he knew that he had to for Stan's sake. Just because most of the coon and friends can't do anything doesn't mean there isn't anyone who can.

"Oh Hello Tweek. I'm afraid Stanley isn't home right now. Actually he was supposed to be home a half hour ago."

"Actually, Mrs. Marsh, that's why I'm here. Your son has been taken prisoner by a super villain by the name of Professor Chaos."

"Professor Chaos? You mean the kid who stole all that mind control stuff? What does he want with my son?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Tweek walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Your son is one of the coon and friends, the protectors of this town. I'm one of them too. At first it was just a game. We played super heroes for fun, but then we realized the game wasn't a game. Our powers were all too real. For example, your son can become any tool necessary for any job. He is Toolshed. I have the ability to control weather. Is that coffee too hot?"

"Uh, I guess a little."

"Here, allow me."

He took the mug and pointed his finger at it, causing some ice to shoot out.

"Wow, it's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem. Anyways, I can control weather, my name is Wonder Tweek. Your son, as well as three other heroes, are being held hostage by Chaos. With your son being how he is and I mean that in a nice way, he was immune to the mind control device, but unfortunately Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman are all under Chaos' control. Stan pretended to be controlled too but it backfired when he was found out. He called us and told us that he was tied up and that Chaos had plans for the super heroes. And having three super powered beings let loose on South Park can only mean disaster."

"Is my son alright?"

"I think so."

"Oh thank god."

"But if Chaos is planning on destroying South Park, who knows how long until everyone is in danger. Mrs. Marsh, we need to save your son, and I promise you we'll do whatever we can to bring him home safe."

"Thank you, Wonder Tweek. I pray that you can."

Tweek didn't have the heart to tell her it will take a long time. He didn't have the heart to tell her the Coon and Friends is down, or that he told her son that he was on his own at the moment. He felt guilty for what he said. But then he remembered something that was important. He ran off to the hospital.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4: The start of the end

**A/N: Almost done, guys. Still own nothing.**

"Craig? Craig, are you awake?"

The hospitalized boy groaned as he opened his eyes, focusing on the spazzy boy standing over him.

"Ugh. Tweek? What are you doing here?"

"Stan needs our help. He wasn't under Butters' control, he was faking, and now Butters knows. He's being held hostage as we speak. We need to help him."

"How? Clyde and I are both stuck here for a few days."

"I'm going to heal you."

"I thought you didn't know how to control it."

"I can try. Just let me know if it feels worse."

"Tweek, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Needless to say, Tweek didn't listen. He was gentle about it but he grabbed his shoulder and focused his powers to heal the wound.

"Ow! Careful Tweek."

"Sorry. How's that?"

"Much better, actually. Thanks."

"Great, now, where's Clyde's room?"

"I don't know. I was passed out when I got here."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find him."

Craig got up out of bed.

"I'm coming with you."

They ran down the hallway to Clyde's room. Tweek opened the door and ran to him to start healing.

"Ugh. What the fuck?"

"How do you feel?"

"Much better I guess, why?"

"I healed you the best I could. Come on, we need to go save Stan from Butters."

"Won't we just wind up the same way?"

"Not if Timmy protects us. He just needs to place a mental block on us."

"Fine. Let's go then."

He took flight and the others ran after him.

(Scene change to Timmy's house)

"Timmy!"

"Hey, Timmy. We plan on going after Chaos. We need your help to prevent from being controlled."

Timmy communicated with them mentally.

 _"_ _Are you sure that you are well enough to go? You were shot only two hours ago Craig. And Clyde you were shot out of the sky. I'm not sure you should be fighting yet."_

"They were healed. I healed them Timmy."

 _"_ _Alright then, I will help you. I'll assume you've contacted Jimmy already?"_

"Yeah, he can't come. His mom said he had a doctor's appointment in the morning."

 _"_ _And what about Token?"_

"His mother thinks that our profession is too dangerous. I don't think he'll be a part of coon and friends anymore."

 _"_ _Yes, the curse of being a child. Superheroes or not we are still fourth graders."_

"Whatever, come on! We have friends to save!"

 **BOOM!**

"AH! What the FUCK was that!?"

"Calm down, Tweek." Craig comforted. "Come on guys, we gotta move!"

"Holy shit!" Clyde cried in bewilderment. "What the fuck happened?"

The view in front of them was South Park in total destruction.

"Whoa!" Craig was almost hit by what appeared to be a laser. "WATCH IT KYLE!"

"Look out!" Tweek called out to Clyde. He shot ice from his hands and froze a bullet in midair.

 _"_ _I'll protect your minds from here. I can't go in there because I cannot fight. Good luck freedom pals."_

"Freedom pals? We're Coon and Friends."

 _"_ _Cartman is currently on the enemy side. So we can't be Coon and Friends with no Coon."_

"I guess that's true." Craig said thoughtfully.

"Come on guys!" Tweek cried out. "Let's end this once and for all!"

"Way to take charge Tweek!" Craig praised. "You're really coming out of your shell!"

Tweek blushed as he held his boyfriend's hand and ran into action to confront Chaos once and for all.

"It's the end of the line chaos!" Wonder Tweek yelled in complete anger.

"I don't think so, Wonder Tweek! You can't stop me without hurting your friends! What are you going to do?"

"He's right guys Zzzzzzzz" Clyde buzzed, clearly annoyed.

"No." Craig groaned. "There has to be a way."

Tweek gets scratched on the back of the head by the mind controlled Coon, causing him to cry out in pain.

"AGH! OW!"

"TWEEK!" Craig called out in alarm.

"Ngh... I'm okay."

Craig's fist started glowing read as he took a swing at the Coon's face. He cringed when he felt the bone under his fist crunch as Cartman fell in a heap on the ground. Tweek checked to see if Cartman was alive and was relieved to find out he was. The Coon's nose was broken but that appeared to be as far as the damage went. Tweek quickly healed him because he felt bad.

"Ngh... What the fuck? Where am I?"

"Cartman? Are you okay?" Tweek asked in concern.

"I think so..? Where am I?"

Craig helped the dazed Racoon clad boy to his feet.

"You're at U-STOR-IT in South Park Colorado. You were mind controlled by Butters. Do you remember?"

"I- ugh. Yeah. I remember. It pisses me the hell off."

"Wanna help us fight Zzzzzzzz?"

"Yeah, let's go save the others."

With coon saved, the boys didn't have to worry about being stealthed by him anymore. Human Kite wasn't easy to lose so their biggest problem was Mysterion. He didn't take long to be found either, but it would definitely be harder to get to him.

"Take one more step, Coon and friends, and I'll shoot."

 _'_ _Since when could we say more than hail chaos?'_ Cartman thought to himself, completely ignoring the fact that Mysterion had a gun pressed to his own head.

"Mysterion, it's me, Super Craig. We mean you no harm. Do not shoot."

"Don't fucking lie to me. Professor Chaos told me that you're the enemy. If you don't want me to die, back the FUCK off."

Everyone takes a step back. Cartman ran forward and pulled the gun away from Kenny in case he still tried anything. Kenny wound up firing the gun by accident in the air and narrowly missed Human Kite.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" The mind controlled Mysterion bellowed as he pointed the gun at the Coon. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Cartman reaches forward and jabs Mysterion's eyebrow, knocking him out.

"How did you-"

"Pressure point. He'll be out for a little while."

"Is it going to do anything bad to him?" Tweek asked in concern.

"He'll wake up with no memory of recent events for about 3 days. Hopefully he'll be able to snap out of whatever Professor Chaos had done to us. But before, we weren't able to say any more than "Hail Chaos" so I don't know if anything has changed. Though, if it has, why didn't it affect me?"

"Maybe it did, and you didn't realize it."

"No, I remember everything that happened, and I don't remember that."

"Do you?"

"I think so..."

"What happened after you were mind controlled?"

"Well, it went dark. Then I woke up. I was only hypnotized for about 5 minutes."

"Actually, you were hypnotized for about 5 hours Zzzzzzzz."

"Clyde, dude, you're joking right?"

"No, he really isn't. Cartman, you tried to kill Token and Craig like 3 hours ago."

"Tweek, this is really not funny. Be honest now."

"DUDE! Honestly. We aren't messing with you. So shut up and face it!"

"Son of a BITCH! I'm gonna fucking kill you Butters!"

"Just try, Coon. See what good it does ya! HUMAN KITE, ATTACK!"


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

Human Kite swooped down, ramming into Cartman full force. He coughed and blood shot from his mouth, the pain being almost unbearable. Tweek was feeling a little drained of energy from healing so much. It's really a power best done on occasion, not all the time, so he found it difficult to help the near unconscious Cartman recover from the blow. Even as he tried, Kyle came up from behind and rammed into him, knocking him over onto his face into the concrete ground. Craig, pissed off, grabbed Kyle as he was flying by, and threw him on the ground full force.

"I don't care if you're mind controlled, Kyle!" he spat angrily. "Do NOT touch my Tweek!"

"Craig..." Tweek coughed as he slowly lifted his head off the ground. "I'm okay..."

"Are you sure, Tweek?" He asked, concerned. "You got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'll be fi- LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

Craig shot his head backwards to see what the commotion was about. Human Kite had gotten back up and fired his eye lasers at him. He was launched backwards, crashing into the door of a storage facility. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Craig! Oh my god!" Tweek cried, tears welling up in his eyes. He ran to Craig's side and tried to heal him, it just hurt him physically because his healing abilities are limited. He tried the best he could to know that Craig wasn't going to die on him, but he was pissed right the hell off. He heard the rumbling of thunder overhead as he whipped up a massive lightning storm.

"You've really FUCKING done it now, Kyle!" He bellowed, the thunder growing louder as he grew angrier. "I heard kites don't like lightning very much, let's find out, shall we?"

He pointed at Kyle and lightning shot out in his direction. Kyle narrowly missed the attacks while trying himself to hit the heroes below. Mosquito flew up and tried to get at Kyle while avoiding the raging aeromancer's lightning at the same time. He found it difficult, so he landed and decided to let Tweek handle things on his own. But a new voice to the situation made everyone turn their heads.

"Hey, Kite, why don't you pick on someone else?"

Tupperware was standing there ready for a fight. Kyle redirected himself to charge at the plastic clad superhero, who simply caught him and threw him to the ground, pinning him there.

"Token!" Tweek cried, clearly thankful for the sudden assist,

"What, you guys didn't really think I wouldn't help did you?"

"N o, but you really need to work on your one-liners if you want to move up in the franchise, dude."

Token laughed as Kyle struggled under his weight. Because of his super strength, Token didn't have to worry about him getting out; it was just the fact that one of their best friends had absolutely no self-control made all of them feel bad. But this was the one time that Token having money was helpful, because he had the solution to fix all of this.

"I contacted the Denver science lab," He began. "And they told me that they have an antidote for the mind control serum that Chaos used to manufacture his device."

"How do you know it's a device that he has?" Tweek asked confused. "We never went in after the others earlier."

"Simple; I can see it right now." He replied cheekily. Tweek turned around to see the giant machine in Duggy's grandmother's storage unit. "Anyways, I was told they had the antidote for the serum."

"So, we just take Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman to Denver for the antidote? Zzzzzzzz"

"Wait," Tweek questioned. "Cartman snapped out of it, why do we need to take him?"

"It's just in case he relapses." Token answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tweek pondered. He picked up the unconscious Mysterion. "Let's get going then."

They all took a mind controlled hero. Clyde helped Cartman walk because he was hurt (And never knocked out). Tweek took Kenny, and it hurt him inside to have to leave Craig behind, but he didn't have a choice. Token carried the struggling Kyle under his arm. They all walked over to the bus stop to take the next bus to Denver.

'Hello, welcome to the Denver science lab, you must be the boy I spoke to on the phone. Token, was it?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. You must be Dr. Syrum."

"Yes I am. Come in boys, I'll be able to help you better in here."

"Thank you."

They walked into the lab and placed the boys on the table. Kyle had to be strapped down because he was still struggling. Tweek told Dr. Syrum about the whole 'eye laser' thing and she covered his eyes with burn-proof materials.

"Alright you three, this shouldn't hurt a bit." She said as she divided the antidote into three portions. She walked over with a dropper and placed three drops onto Mysterion's forehead.

"Shouldn't that be put in his mouth?" Craig asked, confused.

"Of course not, these chemicals aren't safe to ingest."

"Oh. Okay."

She continued to do the same thing to the other two boys. Kyle stopped struggling after his were applied, and he groaned, so reluctantly the material was removed from his eyes.

"Kyle?" Tweek asked. "Is that you?"

"Ugh, yeah, it's me."

"How can we be so sure?" Token asked defensively.

"Token, you're locker combination it 19-8-7. Tweek, yours is 12-0-2. And Clyde, yours is 19-9-7."

It's him. He's the only one who knows my locker combination other than me." Clyde said relieved while untying him, until remembering; "And now you guys too."

Cartman was groaning in pain. The boys ran over to him, both because they knew he was in a lot of pain already, and because they needed to make sure the antidote wasn't having negative effects because he already snapped out of the hypnosis.

"Cartman, what's wrong?" Kyle asked in concern.

"It hurts... so much..."

"What hurts Cartman? What's wrong?"

"My... stomach..."

A few worried expressions were exchanged as Clyde lifted up the injured boy's shirt to reveal that what appears to be a giant red bruise had formed where Kyle rammed into him. Token quickly recognized this as a sign of internal bleeding.

"Oh shit. We need to get him to a hospital, fast."

Dr. Syrum dialed 9-1-1 and an ambulance arrived about 5 minutes later. Cartman was rushed to the hospital leaving the five other boys behind, Kenny still being unconscious.

"Does anyone know what happened to him?" Kyle asked confused. Instead of upsetting the boy, they just all said they had no idea. Kenny woke up with no memory of what had happened, which was to be expected. They told him everything, and decided it was best to end what was started, and THEN go see Cartman in the hospital. They all got on the next bus to South Park so that they could save Stan.

"AND DESTROY THAT MACHINE! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE MADE THAT SERUM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Dr. Syrum called after them as they left. They didn't need permission, they were destroying it regardless. That serum had done enough damage to enough people. It's time Professor Chaos was taken down for good.

"I can't believe Tweek left you like that." Stan whispered to the now conscious and tied up Super Craig.

"I'm sure he had a good reason to." Craig responded. "Before I passed out, he sounded pretty pissed off. I doubt he would leave me here on his own accord. I just hope he's not hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine, dude. Tweek can hold his own, you know that as well as I do."

"I hope you're right. I just hope they get here soon; Kyle did a lot of damage, and these ropes really fucking hurt."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The door burst open. Standing there was the group of superheroes, who obviously had Token punch the door down. Kyle and Kenny were standing with them, so Craig quickly realized that they were back to normal. Kenny ran over to them with a knife and cut their ropes.

"Thanks Kenny." Stan said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks." Craig agreed.

"CRAIG!" Tweek cried as he ran to his boyfriend. The two embraced into a heartfelt hug. "I'm sorry we left you here, we had to get the antidote for the mind control."

"It's okay Tweek, I forgive you."

Craig's knees buckled as the pain caught up to him once again. Tweek caught him before he hit the ground, but was extremely worried.

"Craig?" He cried.

"Aw, how sweet." Chaos taunted as he emerged from the shadows, gun in hand.

"We've come to put a stop to all this Butters. Cooperate, and we won't have to let anyone else get hurt."

"Silence, Toolshed! I've had enough with being mister nice guy. I'm not a push over and I refuse to be treated like one."

"Butters, we're sorry about everything. But don't take it out on the innocent people in town. People are going to die if that keeps up."

Butters started to cry.

"I don't want people to die."

"Then end this, Butters. Stop the madness and call everyone off. Cartman is in the hospital as we speak, and we're probably going to have to take Craig there too. Butters, this isn't like you. So put down the gun, and do the right thing."

"Y-you're right, Toolshed. I shouldn't change who I am just to prove a point. I feel dirty for taking it this far."

He dropped the gun, which went off anyways, shooting Kenny in the face.

"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh hamburgers, I'm sorry fellers, it was an accident."

"It's fine." Stan teased. "He dies all the time."

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow, perfectly fine."

It's been a month since the fall of Professor Chaos. Craig and Cartman were in the hospital for a couple of weeks but were both released on the account of non-life threatening injuries. Butters requested to be arrested for what he had done, but do to the fact that he turned himself in, he was let off with 4 months community service, and a month's grounding from his father. He's off his grounding now, and has turned his life around. He destroyed all of the evil stuff he possessed, and said, I quote, "I was getting bored of this game anyways." The days of evil are drawing to a close, and Coon and friends even has a new member to their group. Because Kenny's little sister found out he was Mysterion, she wanted to be a superhero too. She is The Puzzler, and she can stump even the smartest of villains. Cartman thought that was cute so he let her stay.

-THE END-


End file.
